


Camera Shy

by StarlightTracer



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Applejack (My Little Pony) & Fluttershy (My Little Pony) Friendship, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Forgotten Friendship, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTracer/pseuds/StarlightTracer
Summary: To help herself gain experience taking pictures of human beings rather than the usual cuddly creatures, Fluttershy needs a model.





	Camera Shy

"Me? A model?" gasped Applejack. She had been waiting by her truck for Big Mac to finish his after school Ogres And Oubliettes session when Fluttershy had approached her. "Are you sure you want me, Fluttershy? Have you talked to Rarity about it? I'm sure she'd jump at the opportunity to get in front of the camera. Probably even make a whole new outfit for the occasion. Heck, a whole new wardrobe."

"Photo Finish said she loves my nature photos but that I need to get to grips with photographing humans, if I want to expand my portfolio. And my only volunteer so far has been-" Fluttershy then sighed, heavily "-my brother." Curling some of her fringe around her index finger, she added "And Rarity's so busy working on her window display for Prim Hemline, I didn't want to be a burden."

"Well, why me?" Applejack asked, confused.

"Photo Finish said I should pick people who inspire me the most." Fluttershy began, tentatively. "And you've always been there for me Applejack. You're the one who encouraged me to get into photography in the first place, remember?"

"Huh? I guess I could pose for a few photos, if it''ll help?" Applejack hummed to herself, thoughtfully tapping her lip with her finger.

"Really?" Fluttershy beamed, happily. "You'll do it?"

"Okay, sugar cube." Applejack smiled. "You're on."

"Yay." cheered Fluttershy.

"So, where are you planning to take these photos, anyway?" Applejack inquired. "The courtyard? Or the gym?"

"Actually, I saw this beautiful garden near the school." Fluttershy explained, pulling free her camera from her bag and turning it on she searched through her photos before selecting the ones she wanted and showed them to Applejack. "Here."

"Ooh-wee, ain't that a pretty spot." Applejack said, raising the brim of her hat to get a better view as Fluttershy slowly showed her some more of the garden but from different angles. "Hold on, who's that?" She then indicated to a green haired girl stood near the trees, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh my, I've never seen her before." Fluttershy answered, unsure. "I thought I was the only person there."

"Must be a new student." Applejack reasoned. "Transfer, maybe?"

"Oh, I hope she wasn't upset that I accidentally took her picture." Fluttershy said. "I know what it's like to be camera shy."

"I think if you explained to her the next time you meet that it was an accident, she'll understand." Applejack pointed out, hugging her friend to her side. "But I sure do reckon you're right about that place being the perfect background for your pictures. What time were you thinking?"

"Photo Finish said the best time to take a photo is during the "Golden Hour". Either just after sunrise or moments before sunset." Fluttershy proposed. "Whichever works best for you?"

"I'm thinking, if you can take the picture just as the sun illuminates the canopy, you'll have a mighty fine picture to show the photography club." Applejack suggested. "I'll have to get up earlier than usual but if it helps, I'll be there."

"Sunrise, it is." Fluttershy agreed, placing her camera away. "Is this thursday okay with you?"

"Thursday's a-okay with me." Applejack nodded, giving Fluttershy a thumbs up.

"Oh, now I'm so excited." Fluttershy enthused, clapping her hands in glee. "Remember to get plenty of rest the night before. As Rarity would say "Unless you're going for a gothic look, leave the dark circles at home."." With that said, Fluttershy pulled on her backpack and waved goodbye to her friend. "I have to go, Angel Bunny gets grumpy if he doesn't get fed on time. See you tomorrow, Applejack."

"See you, Fluttershy!" Applejack called after her friend, waving to her until she disappeared around the corner and out of sight.


End file.
